Help me get the blood stains off
by ForeverHMFan
Summary: Lillys ste[ dad is hitting her what will happen when Jackson finds out?Will he help get the blood stains off?PLEASE DONT READ IF THINGS LIKE DESCRITION OF LILLY WOUNDS BOTHER YOU.for:chealsea her blood stains are goneLxJ


**Mileys Pov**

"Ok I cant take this any longer im calling Lilly."I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Lilly's number.

"H...H..Hello?"I heard Lilly crying slightly and a few sniffles.

"Lilly whats wrong?"

"Nothing."She said trying to stop crying

"Come on Lilly tell me."

"No!!!Miley just leave me alone its my buissnes!"

"Lilly if someone is hurting you please tell me!"

"Nobodys hurting me Miley I was just watching a sad movie thats all."

"Lilly..."

"Miley...stop please."

"Soo do you wanna come over?"

"YES YES YES!!!"

"Ok then come on over."

_About twenty minutes later the phone rings._

"Hello?"

"Lilly in ten."

"Great door is open!"_I stare down at my pink watch and count down the seconds till she gets here 5,4,3,2...1!When Lilly came through the door she was wearing long black pants and a jacket and a turtle neck shirt and her lip had 3 cuts at the top._

"Hey Lilly what happened to your lip?"She quickly covered her lip with her hand and under her breath mumbled nothing.

"I have to go to the bathroom."Lilly walks upstairs to go to the bathroom.

**Lillys Pov**

_Why me?Why did my step dad have to marry my so called mom?I meen she doesnt even notice the cuts and bruses.Or how I cry myself to sleep a night or how im always desprate not to go anywhere alone with him.Or how I havent worn shorts or short sleeves in 3 months.I meen I want to tell somebody soo bad but if I did he said he would do worse and what he does know is horrible!I meen my lip is cut my stomach is black and blue my arms have tears and gashes and my heart is completly shattered to pieces.Just then when I thought things couldnt get any worse in comes..._

"Lilly omg are you oh my..."Jackson stared at my torn up arms and legs and he didnt go and yell it out to Miley or Robby he...he came and hugged me?

"Lilly we have to tell..."

"Jackson No!!!"

"Lilly if we dont say something know things will get worse!"

"No Jackson if we do say something things will get worse!"

"How could they get any worse than what I see?"

"You haven't even seen it all yet."

"What?"

_I looked around and pulled Jackson into the bathroom with me closing and locking the dorr behind him._

"Oh trust me they get worse..."

_I pulled up my shirt and showed him my stomach and my chest with all the burn marks and scratches.Then even though I never wanted to show any one this I pulled my pants down and showed him the blood stains._

"Oh My Godness Lilly!Why didnt you tell someone?"

"Because he said if I did he would...do worse."

"Oh Lilly."he sat on the floor with me wipping my tears for what seemed like an hour and he finally said.

"I wont let him do this to you your to beutiful to be treated like this your talented funny smart and have the cutest laugh and if he continues this that laugh might be gone forever."

"I will tell you one thing you arent going back home."

"Huh?Wont Miley and Robby get suspicious if I stay here well forever?"

"Yeah I guess your right.Lilly please I have to tell someone."

"No!!Jackson please nononononono!please Jackson no!"

**Jackson Pov**

_Lilly was nearly in histarics tossing and turning saying no Jackson please no please Jackson no I tried to hold onto her but she wouldnt stop she was throwing up and I held her hair and kissed her cheeks when she was done and held her in my lap I felt so bad I couldnt say anything but Id do anything to make her pain stop anything.Ive loved her for years but I didnt even notice she was being hurt Miley was right.She would always say I think lillys step dad is is...and I would alwys cut her off and know I feel horrible.I just want her pain to stop Please lord let her pain stop._

"Lilly...I wont let anyone hurt you again if I cant tell anyone ill find away to make it stop I promise."Lily nodded and slowly drifted to sleep I took her into my room since Miley had pretty much forgot about Lilly being there.I put her on my bed and made myself a pile on the floor.I kissed her forehead and covered her up.And lay down on the floor._I just couldn't sleep.How could he do that to Lilly?Shes so innocent and hes just a jerk!I would do anything for her anything to just make the pain stop.All the sudden my bed started to shake and Lilly was breathing heavy and screaming her lungs out._

"Ahhh stop James please please stop!!Please please please dont hurt me please stop please!!"I quickly got up and grabbed Lilly shoulder she woke up and started fighting me I guess she thought I was James.

"Stop stop!!!!Please!!!"

"Lilly calm down its just me."

"Jackson?"

"Yes its alright I told you I will never let that man lay another finger on you ever ever again!I promise."

"Jackson.."

"Yes."

"Could you help me?"

"With what?Anything you want just ask."

"Get the blood stains off."

**A/N:So do you like it? I worked hard on it I was reading about Kelsi Briggs and Madeline Mcann and that kind of stuff so I made this story it is to show how horrible and frightning child abuse can be.My friends mother hit her and she had to be put in a foster home so this story goes out to chealsea who im happy to say her blodd stains are gone.**


End file.
